1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a malicious code detection and blocking system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, an anti-virus product gets invoked as an executable file is opened for write and blocks the event if malicious code is detected. This technique assumes that malicious code infects files on hard disk in order to replicate to them. However, such a technique is ineffective against malicious code that infects a file when the file is not on hard disk.